1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for seating and the like in motor vehicles and other locations, especially for use in connection with mobility devices such as movable motor vehicle seats, wheelchairs and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Many individuals have difficulty moving in and out of motor vehicles and the like, especially passenger seats in which the user's normal riding position is such that one or both of the following conditions exist: (1) the user's feet are below the level of a door sill or other entryway lower frame member, and/or (2) the user's head extends above the level of an entryway's upper frame member. These and other factors (for example, maintaining head position, breathing, coughing, eating, car sickness, spasticity, etc.) present individuals with impaired mobility (for example, those with physical handicaps, older individuals, etc.) with challenges in using traditional seating systems and arrangements.
Systems, apparatus and techniques that provide improved seating systems and accessibility for users of motor vehicles, personal mobility vehicles and the like would represent a significant advancement in the art.